Who Ino really wants is?
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Ino has lived with her brother Deidara since their parents died in an accident a few years ago, always arguing with Sasori, Deidaras best friend. Both her best friend, Sakura, and Ino are in love with Sasuke. But will Inos feelings ever change?
1. Typical day

Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will try to write the other chapters as fast as I can, but I still have school to think about. And as I sad, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Ino came out of the shower and put on her clothes, a short purple polo-neck top and a purple short skirt. She brushed her long blonde hair as she listened to her pink-haired friend talk on about how cool Sasuke had looked during gym class.  
"Just thinking about him almost makes me blush." The girl with pink hair to her shoulders said as she turned to look at Ino. "Ino, I…"  
"Forgot your brush again, right? Here, I'm done with it Sakura." Ino gave her the brush and fixed her hair to a ponytail, letting the bangs on the right side loose so they covered part of her face.  
"Thank you." Sakura said and began to brush her hair. "You know something that disturbs me very much?"  
"I think I know, but I don't know which of all things that disturbs you. So I have to answer no." Ino said as she looked at her ice-blue eyes in the mirror and then turned to met Sakura's green eyes.  
"That we both love the same guy, Sasuke." Ino sighed, Sakura was right. It was disturbing.  
"Yeah, but I need to go now." She just wanted out of there, get home. The last class, gym, had ended and it was Friday.  
"Wait a second." Sakura said. "Can't we have a sleepover at your place?" Sakura gave Ino the brush.  
"Not this weekend. Deidara is going on a birthday party, probably get drunk and have a hangover…"  
"Oh, I see. Well then, we take it the next weekend then."  
"Sure. Have a nice weekend, forehead." Ino left. On her way home she noticed Sasuke who probably also was on his way home. She had loved him for 4 years now. The first time she saw Sasuke, 5 years ago, she had thought he was a player, but he certainly wasn't. He never dated anyone, as far as she knew. And he barley talked to anyone either. It was the silent cool side that made her fall in love with him. To think it had been 4 years she had loved him now. To think that she was 12 when she fell in love for the first time, how small she was back then. She laughed at the thought and began to walk again. Then it suddenly began to rain.  
"Bummer." She muttered to herself. "It wasn't a cloud in sight this morning and I didn't bring a jacket. She began to run.

She's home 30 minutes later. She locked up the door, opened it and almost screamed in shock. She heard someone in the apartment.  
"Um, hello?" she said and took a step inside. Suddenly she sneezed. The next second a towel covered her sight and someone dragged her inside the apartment. The person closed the door.  
"Close the door when you get home, you let the cold in. But I guess that brats don't understand that doors, that lead outside, are supposed be closed." The person said with an irritated voice. Ino removed the towel and looked at an 18 year old guy with short red hair. He wore black hood-shirt and black jeans.  
"What do you mean by brat? I'm only two years younger than you Sasori." She glared at his brown eyes.  
"Dry your hair with the towel."  
"Don't you dare ignore me, you dork. What the heck are you doing here anyway?"  
"Cleaning, since the persons that lives here doesn't do it."  
"Shouldn't you be in school? I mean Deidara still…"  
"I don't have so many lessons on Fridays, my schedule is a little different from Deidara's."  
"Hey! You ignored me _again_! but whatever, I don't really care right now." Ino went to her room, not wanting to talk to her brother's best friend any more, but gave him a death glare before she closed her door. He was annoying, an eyesore. She dried her hair with the towel and looked at the clock. "Darn it!" she slammed her door open and burst out through the door that lead out of the apartment. She had 16 minutes to get to the flower shop she worked part-time at. She began to run towards the shopping centre, it would take around 40 minutes. The sudden rain on the way home had slowed her down and made her lost track of time. She cursed herself. After 3 minutes she was stopped by a car. She sighed and looked at the car with annoyance. "I don't have time for this."  
"Get in, I'll give you a ride to the shopping centre." The person that drove said. Ino sat down in the passenger's seat.  
"Thank you, Sasori. Boss would've been mad at me if I were late." Sasori only nodded.

Later, when Ino got home, she spotted her older brother in the sofa watching TV.  
"Hello." She said, her brother looked at her with a smile. Deidara almost looked like her, the difference was that that his hair was a little darker and that he had his bangs on the other side. And of course, he was male and 2 years older. He usually wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.  
"Welcome home, sis." Ino sat down.  
"What are you watching, Dei?"  
"An action movie. There are a lot of explosions in it."  
"I see, well that's just like you to watch something with explosions in it. Hm… I guess you know that Sasori was here today?"  
"Yes, but how did you know? He came after me…"  
"He gave me a lift to the flower shop."  
"Oh, I see. Well isn't it nice? He cleaned for us, again." Deidara grinned.  
"Yes, he did." Ino grinned back and then yawned.  
"Time to go to bed?"  
"I guess. Good night, Dei."


	2. The accidents

Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I wrote most of it during math today, I didn't find any energy to work with math and the teacher didn't find out so I guess it alright. ^^ Right now the clock is 00.22 in my country and I'm up since I couldn't sleep. D: But I'm going to try to sleep again now since I have a three hour long Japanese lesson at 08.30 ^^ Enjoy reading. And please review and say what you think, if there's something you don't like I'll try to improve it until next time, good night for know.

By the way, when I write about time I'll write in 24 hour clock, since that's what we use in my country.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Ino woke up by a loud sound from the hall. It was Sunday, 02.30. Ino went up and walked to the hall. There she saw Deidara carried in so-called bride/princess style by Sasori, both drunk. She cursed them both.  
"Hey, Deidara. Can you carry yourself to your bedroom?" Sasori asked while he looked at Ino.  
"You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered as she stared annoyed at Sasori. "Carry him to his room, _now_! And I'm definitely not my brother. And I'm definitely _not _a guy!" Sasori looked at her with shook in his eyes.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. Now, scram!" she went to get a bucket from the bathroom cabinet, in case Deidara would need to threw up. She didn't want him in the bathroom, since there could be a possibility that she needed to use it. When she got into Deidara's bedroom she saw Sasori sleeping the bed with Deidara. She muttered, now he would have to stay. "Where's the blanket?" she asked herself as she put down the bucket by the bed. She noticed it. "Typical, just my luck. They're sleeping on it." She cursed them once more and two blankets from the living room. She put the blankets on the two sleeping guys and went to bed again.

She woke up again at 10.50, this time by herself. She looked inside her brother's room and saw Sasori sleeping on the bed by himself.  
"Where's Dei" she thought but noticed him, snoring on the floor. She noticed that he didn't have a pillow or a blanket. She went to the bed to get it but Sasori woke up while she tried to take a pillow.  
"No, let me sleep a little longer grandmother…" he mumbled. Ino snapped and kicked him.  
"I'm not your grandma and I'm not waking you up. I just wanted to take a pillow or two and a blanket since you kicked my brother out _his_ bed." She muttered and tried to take what she wanted. "You're in the way."  
"Here you go brat." Sasori muttered as he threw two pillows at her face and then gave her Deidara's usual blanket. Ino muttered and hit Sasori with one of the pillows. She sat down on the floor, lifted Deidara's head up carefully and put the pillows under it.  
"Ouch, stop that. My head hurts, un!" Deidara mumbled.  
"Blame yourself for it; it was you who drank at that weirdo Hidan's birthday party." Ino said and put the blanket on her brother.  
"Shut up brat!" Sasori muttered to Ino. Ino stood up, went straight to the door, grinned and slammed the door after her.  
"Pig, what did I do to deserve this, un?" Deidara asked with pain in the voice.  
"Sorry Deidei. But Sasori deserved it." She said and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Deidara woke up 4 hours later. He went to Ino's room and found her sitting on the floor, writing.  
"Morning, un." He mumbled and sat down on her bed.  
"Morning, you feeling alright?" she asked. Deidara nodded.  
"Why do you argue with Sasori all the time? You two barley talk to each other and yet you argue as soon as you do."  
"I don't know. It just happens." Ino said. "It's disturbing."  
"I can understand that, un."  
"Yeah..." Ino stood up. "Dei, go wake Sasori up. I'm going to make dinner, if he doesn't get up he won't get any. That's the way it is." She went to the kitchen.

The next few days had been like always, Ino discussed Sasuke with Sakura, she avoided Sasori, argued with him the times she couldn't avoid him, Sasori cleaned their apartment, she argued with Deidara a little but it's normal for siblings to argue. Well, now it was Friday. Ino and Deidara ate breakfast together as usual and then they went to school in Deidara's car. When Ino was on her way to the classroom she was stopped by someone.  
"Good morning, Yamanaka." Said a guy. Ino blushed and stared in shock on the guy who talked to her, Sasuke.  
"Good morning, Uchiha…" she said nervously. Sasuke talked to _her_!  
"How…" he was cut off by the school bell.  
"Uh… I… Need to go to class." She said and run to the classroom. She made it to the classroom in time. She sat down in her seat. "Sasuke spoke to me! He said good morning to me!" Ino whispered to Sakura.  
"What?" Are you sure you didn't dream?" she whispered back.  
"Yes, I'm sure. But the bell rang so I had to leave while he was still talking."  
"So he didn't just say good morning?"  
"No, he was about to say something else too."

When Ino had lunch break, she received a text message from Deidara. He hadn't felt so well so he had gone home. Ino sighed; this meant that she had to walk home. She could get a ride from Sasori but she didn't want to. The lesser she met him, the better.  
"Sorry Sakura, we can't have a sleep over this weekend after all. Deidara is sick and since neither he nor Sasori can cook, I have to stay home."  
"Argh! This will never work out."  
"Sorry, forehead."  
"It's not your fault, so it's okay." Sakura sighed at the comment forehead.

"Bye, Sakura." Ino went out of the changing room and began to walk home.  
"Wait" Sakura shouted and ran after her. "I'll give you a ride on my bike."  
"Sure, until we get to the place where the road forks."  
"I hadn't planned anything else." Sakura gave Ino a smile.

Well at home Ino assumed that Deidara was asleep since he didn't answer when she called. She noticed that they were out of medicine. She sighed and put on her jacket. She went outside and began walking towards the drugstore. It would take 30 minutes. After a little more than half the way she stopped. She began to tremble; she saw lots of blood and something that she really didn't want to see. A flash back appeared in her head.

"_Let's go the toy store, Ino" a blond woman said, her mother.  
"Yes!" Ino said and smiled and looked really happy. "Daddy will you buy me a real dog?"  
"They don't sell dogs at the toy store, Ino. I'll buy you a stuffed animal instead." A blond man said. "Deidara, it's time to get going."  
"Un! But dad. Will you buy me clay so I can make figures out of it?"  
"Yes, of course I can." They went out. After a while of walking their parents pushed Ino and Deidara really hard so they weren't close to them.  
"Dad, what are you…" Deidara began but covered Ino's eyes and looked in shock as his parents were hit by a car.  
"What's wrong big brother? Why are you covering my eyes and what was that loud sound just now?" Ino asked in confusion. Deidara turned his sister away from the scene and hugged her really hard with tears in his eyes._

Ino grabbed her mobile and dialed a random number she knew.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please come over?" she asked, not caring who it was she was talking to.  
"I don't have time Ino."  
"You have to come. P-please." She trembled so much that she fell down to her knees.  
"Alright then. Where are you?"  
"Near the drugstore."  
"The one that's close to yours and Deidara's home right? I'll be there soon."

After 7 minutes Ino notices Sasori coming, but at the same time she didn't. She just stared at him.  
At first he walked but when he saw the car and the red stuff on the ground he began to run. He stopped as soon as he saw his best friend, Deidara, covered in blood.  
"Deidara?!" he shouted in shock. He looked at the car with the fainted driver. He took his mobile and called after ambulance. Then he sat down by Ino, who was still trembling.

They got home to Ino a few hours later. She was still trembling. She hadn't said a word or cried, just trembled with fear. Deidara was still alive, but was in a very bad condition. He was in a coma. The driver had died of a heart attack since he was old. They sat down in the Sofa. He looked at her with concern and then hugged her gently.  
"Ino, I'm sorry." He said. Ino began to cry.  
"He will die! Just like our parents! He will leave me all alone! I don't want to be alone! I don't know what to do!" she shouted in sorrow and fear.  
"Calm down, Ino. He will survive; he's strong and would never leave his dear sister behind. So just calm down." He carefully stroked her head and said calming words. He did that in 20 minutes until she fell asleep. He thought about taking her to her room but figured it was better to stay here. So he lifted her for a while, sat down on the corner of the sofa and put her head on his lap. Then he put the blanket, which was on the sofa, on her and continued to stroke her head until he too fell asleep.


	3. Will Ino live alone or not?

Well here's chapter 3. I'm sorry that it took so long but i had some other stuff to do. Please enjoy and review ^^

Disclaimer: just like I said last time: I don't own Naruto even though it would be nice

* * *

"_Deidara, it's time to wake up! Breakfast is ready and we need to leave in 40 minutes." Ino said. "I said up!" she pulled of Deidara's blanket. She was happy that he was hit by a car was just a really bad dream.  
"Cold." Deidara mumbled. "Alright, I'll get up." Deidara sat up in the bed.  
"Good." Ino went out to the kitchen and waited for her brother. After 10 minutes he sat on a char in the kitchen. "You slept well?"  
"I did, until you came."  
"I had to wake you up, you know. Besides your favorite class is in the morning. Art." She smiled at him.  
"You're right, un!" he began to eat and looked really happy.  
"That sure gave you a boost." She grinned."  
"Of course it did. I love art that's why I read art in high school, un."  
"But still. You acted like a zombie just a few seconds ago."  
"That was then." Deidara looked at the watch. Sasori will be here soon."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Chiyo, his grandmother borrowed his car so he'll get a drive of me. So you have to seat in the back."  
"Please, not in the morning." She sighed but then remembered the dream from last night. She look confused and was about to blush, he had hugged her."  
"Why are you blushing? Thinking about that Sasuke again? I don't get it, just give up on him. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't deserve you. You're way too awesome for him." Deidara muttered in disgust, he didn't like Sasuke because of the way he acted towards Ino.  
"It was just a dream, a very weird and bad dream." She told herself in her thoughts.  
"So just forget him." Deidara said and hit his fist in the table. Ino suddenly realized that he was talking to her.  
"Forget who? Sasori?" she said in shock. He's your best friend and comes here pretty often so how could I forget him? But if I could I really would like to forget him."  
"Oh thank you, very much, brat." She heard a sarcastic voice say. She looked up an noticed Sasori by the door.  
"Not Sasori. I mean Sasuke. I was talking about him all the time, listen when someone talks to you. That's what I learned you, didn't I? Oh, good morning Sas…" Deidara stopped and stared at Ino with open mouth. Ino had already stopped listening, gone to Sasori and poked at him.  
"What are you doing brat? Don't touch me."  
"That proved it, everything was a dream. Nothing of it was real." Ino said with a big smile.  
"Dream?"  
"I dreamed that Deidara were hit by a car…" Ino said and looked sad.  
"He was hit by a car, I'm sorry." Sasori sounded like he was far away, even though he stood right by her side. He didn't even open his mouth. "You saw him." Ino blinked and looked at Deidara. Suddenly he was getting all bloody and fell to the ground._

"NO!" Ino sat up and screamed. The tears began to flow.  
"Ino, please don't cry. He's alright now, he doesn't bleed. It's just that he's in coma, but the doctors think he will wake up in no to long, alright?" Sasori said and looked at her with concern.  
"Sasori…" she looked at him. "I…"  
"Just calm down, take a deep breath and try to stop crying." He hushed her. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"  
"I'll take a glass of water, I don't think I will be able to eat anything for a while…" she said with a weak smile. Sasori went to the kitchen and came back with water. She drank a little and sighed. "Do you think he will recover soon?"  
"Well, this is my personal opinion but I think he will at least wake up soon… In about two months. You know that Deidara's stubborn will wouldn't let him be in coma for so long, you're far too precious for him to leave behind so sudden. I hope he counts me in too, I've been his best friend since I don't know when, if he doesn't think about me I'll kick that brat's butt."  
"I guess you're right. And of course he'll wake up for you too." Ino said, if it wasn't for the situation she would've said that Deidara wouldn't wake up for him, but she just couldn't say it now. She put the glass on the table and turned on the TV, figuring she had to watch something else. She stared at the TV, it was news about the accident, she switched channel and began watching a channel for kids, since there wouldn't be any news on that channel. Sasori mobile rang and he went to another room to answer. A few minutes later he walked in to the living room again.  
"Hey, brat. I have to leave for a while, is that ok?" Sasori asked.  
"I'll survive without you, don't worry. You know that I've been alone for a few weeks the times Deidara's class had been on trips outside the country and such, you know."  
"I know but the situation is kind of different now."  
"I know, but it's ok. You go and leave. I'll watch TV, it'll keep my mind from thinking about it. So just leave idiot. It's not like I need you, you know."  
"Alright, miss almighty." He left. Ino looked after him and heard the car engineer start.  
"Typical…" she sighed. "Why do I have to be like this… it would've been nice I he had stayed." She began to watch the TV again. "Oh, darn it. Dei's favorite animated movie, I'll think I watch a documentary instead. She switched channels again, this time to discovery channel. Right now it aired a documentary about sand desert.

6 hours later Sasori returns.  
"I'm here again." Sasori walked into the living room.  
"Hello…" Ino just continued to watch the TV and didn't bother to look at him.  
"Are you watching Discovery channel? I didn't know you liked that, Deidara said that you liked animated movies."  
"Yes, I am. To tell the truth it's kind of interesting. I learned pretty much."  
"Oh, the brat learned something. Good, your teachers will like that."  
"You make it sound like I'm dumb. I do have good grades, even though they're far from the best."  
"I know. But anyway, I was talking with grandmother. I asked if I could stay here until Deidara at least woke up. Since I think you're going to be sad and you're by yourself and because the accident. Plus you're not going to clean and I wouldn't come over here like normal since Deidara isn't here."  
"Oh, I guess that would be a god idea… So?"  
"She said yes. And something about that it wasn't good for a woman your age to be all alone."  
"Oh, I see. That's good." Ino looked up and forced a smile. She was still thinking about Deidara.  
"And after that I went to the hospital, they said we could visit every day on visit hours."  
"But I suggest that you don't go there for awhile. I don't think you want to look at him covered in wounds."  
"You know what? I'm kind of happy, that he's in a coma."  
"What? Why, don't you want to be with him?"  
"I do want to be with him. I wish he was right here in this sofa, watching some movie or documentary with bombs like he usually would."  
"Then why?"  
". There's a small chance he'll survive, my parents died right that away. They didn't have a single chance to survive. They didn't get into a coma, they just… died leaving me and Deidara. I remember you coming over as much as you could to make sure Deidara were alright."  
"Yeah… I see why now. What do you say about you visiting the hospital every other weekend until he wakes up or the wounds are gone and then you'll visit every day? I'll visit him every weekend."  
"That sounds good, I don't want to see him too often while he still has wounds."  
"I thought so. Well, when it comes to housework. I'll do the cleaning, as usual, and you do the cooking, as you usually do when I'm there at least."  
"I always do the cooking. You know that Deidara sucks at it."  
"Yeah, it's really the worst thing you'll ever eat…"  
"You're cooking isn't much better either."  
"It's at least better than his."  
"I guess, you're right."  
"By the way, it's over midnight. Shouldn't we head to bed?"  
"I'm sorry, you go to sleep. I continue to watch, I can't sleep. I tried to a lot of times before you got home…"  
"I'll stay up with you. I promised grandmother to make sure you're alright, I can't do that if you're awake and I'm asleep. We'll continue to watch TV."  
"Sure, we'll do that."

The next day while Ino cooked dinner, the phone rang.  
"Idiot, you answer." She said. Sasori answered.  
"Yes? Oh sure, she's cooking right now."  
"Is it for me? I can take it…" Sasori gave her the phone.  
"Yes, who is it?"  
"Hello, it's Sasori's grandmother."  
"Oh, Sasori's grandmother? Chiyo wasn't it?"  
"Yes, I just wanted to check how you are, are you alright?"  
"Alright, I guess. I'm going to look if I can eat something, it seems like Sasori is starving at least. But it's not so weird we were up all night watching TV, since I couldn't sleep."  
"That's good for him. If he just had to gone to bed, I would take him home and let you stay here until Deidara's better. I wanted that at first but he thought you rather want be at home, and I rather be here. And the reason I said yes to that was that he had to be really serious about making sure you're alright. It was his idea, not mine."  
"Oh, I see. Well thank you for calling, but lunch is ready."  
"Good bye and please call if something happens."  
"Yes, good bye." Ino put away the phone. "Sasori, lunch is ready." She took a plate, put a little food on it and sat down at the table. Sasori took a plate, took some food, sat down and began to eat. Sasori ate two plates while Ino barley ate a half. "You can eat the leftovers tonight, if I feel like eating I'll take sandwich."  
"Sure. And please begin to eat as normal soon. It's not good for your health to eat so little brat."  
"I know that myself, idiot." She glared at him.  
"Good." He began to watch up after the meal. "I'm thinking about going to shopping centre, is there anything we need? Food?"  
"No, but buy some medicine. I didn't buy any while I was about to…" she bit her lip, thinking about Deidara.  
"Of course. You want some chocolate? I know that you usually get happier by eating it, just like Deidara."  
"That would be nice. One with orange flavor and one with mint."  
"Sure, I'll get that for you."  
"Thanks." Sasori went out. Ino suddenly realized that there was something that they needed. She ran out and waved to Sasori who was about to leave.  
"Yes?"  
"We're out of cheese."  
"Oh, then I'll buy that too. Oh by the way, shouldn't you call that girly irritating girl with pink hair?"  
"You're right I should call Sakura." Ino went inside and called Sakura. She was at Ino's house a few minutes later.  
"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" she said as she hugged Ino.  
"Sorry, I was still in a shock."  
"Oh… That's alright. So if I understood you correct, you're now living with Sasori?"  
"Yes."  
"But you always argue with each other."  
"Well yes… but he's been very nice since the day before yesterday."  
"That's at least something, so what is it that's he done since he's been nice?"  
"You see…"

"I'm back. I bought the chocolate, the cheese and the medicine." Sasori went into the kitchen were Ino and Sakura sat and talked. "Here's your chocolate." He gave it to her and put the cheese in to the refrigerator. He then went to put the medicine away.  
"Well, it's about time that I leave." Sakura said. "Call whenever you want." She left.  
"Thanks for buying those stuff." Ino took a piece of the mint chocolate. "To tell the truth it feels like it's my fault that he's in coma. I forgot to check the medicine… It was because of the medicine he left. It's my fault…" she was about to cry.  
"No, it's not. You're both at fault just as much. You're not the one who's responsible for this house. Since doesn't do a thing he's the one who should have checked. So don't blame yourself, Ino."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She calmed down and took another piece.

A couple of hours later they watched a movie on TV.  
"It's time to go to bed, you need to rest. And it would be good if you went to school too."  
"But I…"  
"If you want to I can stay with you until you fall asleep." Sasori looked at her and Ino nodded.


	4. The new typical day

Well the latest chapter of my Sasori/Ino fanfic ^^ please enjoy and review ^^ and well I've already begun on the next chapter, got some writing whim (or whatever you could call it ^^'' )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just wrote a fanfic

* * *

Ino woke up because of Sasori who entered her bedroom to wake her up.  
"Wake up brat!" he said and kicked the bed.  
"Let me sleep for another few hours." Ino mumbled half asleep.  
"You have to go to school! Even though Deidara got into a coma this Friday you still have to go! And I want breakfast, so get up!"  
"Argh! Leave me alone already!" she punched him in the stomach and turned around.  
"Really brat! Don't punch my stomach while I'm starving."  
"I'm SOOO sorry, your majesty." She said. "I won't do it again if you just leave my room."  
"Get up right now! I warn you Ino."  
"Just let me sleep you damn irritating idiot!" She sat up and threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at her and glared at her.  
"Get up, right now."  
"Just get out!" she stood up, pushed him outside her room and slammed the door after him. She changed her clothes, fixed her hair and went to the kitchen after it was done. "Typical, Monday… Why does Mondays have to exist? You always need to go to school on them." She muttered as she made breakfast.  
"So slow brats like you get up and don't sleep all day." Sasori answered, Ino turned to glare at him. She noticed that he sat by the table and was working on a puppet.  
"Isn't it time that you stop playing with dolls Sasori?" she said with a smirk.  
"This is not a doll! It's a puppet, not a doll! P-u-p-p-e-t. PUPPET! Do you understand or do I have to write it down for you?"  
"Doll, puppet… Whatever, they're the same to me."  
"It's not the same thing how many times do I have to tell you brat?"  
"Same thing." She gave him his breakfast. "Just shut up and eat." She took her own share, which wasn't much, and sat down to eat. They took Sasori's car to school after they ate.  
"See you." Ino got out of the car and began to walk against the classroom. She was happy that this school had free lunch, otherwise she would have to make lunch in the morning too. She began thinking about Deidara again and didn't really care about her surroundings. She heard someone call for her but didn't bother to answer.  
"Yamanaka, answer me!" a black haired person stood in front of her. Ino stared at him in shock.  
"Uchiha?" she said with a confused voice. "What do you want?"  
"I just want to talk. You should know that I don't talk with persons that much, when my brother disappeared, I was in some kind of shock. But he's back now, so I'm thinking about trying to be with friends with somebody."  
"Why me?"  
"I don't know. I just felt like that you would be a good person to begin with."  
"Oh, I see…" she was still confused, the first bell rang. "I need to leave again, sorry." She left running to the classroom, she didn't notice that Sasuke was smirking.

"He talked to you again?! You sure are lucky." Sakura said during lunch.  
"I guess, I really don't care at the moment. If it weren't for Deidara I would have died out of happiness."  
"I know you would. Hey, you should go to school earlier tomorrow, that way you can talk to him longer. I know that you don't care right now, but you could at least do that, right?"  
"I guess, I could…"  
"I think you should."  
"Alright, I'll do that." Ino checked the watch. "Lunch will soon end, let's go."

She went up earlier the next day, made breakfast for both her and Sasori. She then took the bus and went to school. Sasuke was already there just like Sakura had thought, he was talking to his older brother, Itachi. Suddenly Ino became nervous, just as she was about to leave, he noticed her.  
"Yamanaka, you're pretty early today." Sasuke said with a small smile.  
"Well, yes. Since I've been close to being late so many times I just figured I had to leave home earlier, you know." Ino said nervously.  
"I'll take my leave, I thought I saw Kisame over there." Itachi said and walked away and poked at Sasuke's forehead before he left.  
"See you brother, and please don't do that in school. It's embarrassing."  
"You and your brother seem close."  
"Kind of, but I just think he wants to fill in those months he disappeared. He just left, he hasn't told us why. I just know that I felt very lonely at the time."  
"I kind understand that."  
"Ino, you damn brat!"  
"What the…?" Sasuke said and looked against the end of the corridor with an irritated look. Ino looked the same way and noticed a person with red short hair run her way.  
"You could have left a note about you leaving earlier, a note with your phone number or given me your number before! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Don't leave like that!" Sasori screamed and looked really frustrated.  
"You're boyfriend or something?" Sasuke asked and looked at Sasori.  
"No, not at all. This guy here is my brother's best friend." She turned to Sasori. "Ah, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that, but I was about to miss the bus. Did you eat the breakfast?"  
"I did brat. Well then as long as you understand." He left.  
"Ah, I saw it on the news. The stuff about your brother, I'm sorry. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes, I think so. Sasori decided to stay at my place until Deidara gets better, so I'll manage."  
"Destr…" Sasuke said to himself in a low voice.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said: that's good." Sasuke checked the clock. "The first bell will ring soon, so I think you better leave, you came early to school so you would be sure to come in time, right?" he smiled.  
"Thank you, bye." Ino walked to her classroom.  
"Damn…" Sasuke muttered.

The next few days almost look the same, apart from she took the car with Sasori. On Thursday during lunch while eating lunch with Sakura, Sasuke came walking.  
"Can I sit here? All the other tables are full with people who I don't know."  
"Of course you can." Sakura answered before Ino could say anything, Sasuke sat down and began to eat. The party began to small talk about random stuff.

Sasori walked past them and received a glare from Sasori. He didn't care and just continued to walk. He got some lunch and looked around, wondering were to sit.  
"Sasori, over here." A blue haired guy shouted over the talking in the cafeteria.  
"Oh, Kisame." Sasori moved towards the table Kisame, Itachi, some other guys and a girl sat at. He and Deidara usually sat with them so it wasn't anything new. When they were small they called themselves "Akatsuki". He smirked, it sounded so stupid looking back at it. The group consisted of 10 people. The leader: Pein, the person who probably is going with Pein in secret: Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, the person who loves plants: Zetsu, the new guy who's always happy: Tobi, the perverted religious freak: Hidan, the guy who loves money more than anything: Kakuzu and the person who loved fishes as pets: Kisame. He sat down.  
"Hi guys, and Konan."  
"Hi Sasori." Itachi said. "Guess what I'm eating today Kisame."  
"Chicken?"  
"No, I'm eating fish."  
"Poor fish. You're pure evil Itachi!" he looked at his best friend and Itachi began to laugh.  
"Sorry Kisame, you were right it's chicken. I would never eat fish in front of you since you love them so much."  
"Sasori!" a girl said, Sasori turned around and noticed Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke still stared at him.  
"Oh, Ino. What is it?"  
"I'll take the bus home today. Sakura wanted to go the library this afternoon, but not alone. So I said I could follow her."  
"Oh, sure. You do that, have a nice afternoon. If something happens or you'll be very late, you call me."  
"Yeah, yeah." She left.  
"You sound like some fucking overprotective brother." Hidan said and laughed.  
"Well I am taking over Deidara's place you know, I have to do it seriously."  
"Tobi loves your new side! Play big brother for me to, Sasori!" Tobi hugged Sasori.  
"Get away from me you brat!" he tried to push Tobi away.  
"But Tobi is a good boy. He would be a good little brother. Or do you rather want me to cross-dress as a girl? I can put on a dress and have pink ties in my hair!"  
"Get of brat! Zetsu, help." The green haired guy stood up from his chair.  
"Tobi, let's go buy a lollipop." Zetsu said.  
"As soon as Sasori says yes."  
"If you don't let him go, you won't get a lollipop or any candy in a month!" Zetsu glared at Tobi and reached his hand out. Tobi let go of Sasori right that second and grabbed Zetsu's hand.  
"CAANDY!" he dragged Zetsu out of the cafeteria.  
"I'm glad that Zetsu has younger siblings." Sasori muttered.  
"I'm happy for that too." All the others said. "Wouldn't stand being around Tobi at all otherwise."


	5. Alone with Sasuke

Well since I wrote the whole day I'm already done with the latest chapter :) but I guess that things get like that when you can't speak and almost not breath because of a cold, so I couldn't leave for school. my lungs hurts like hell D: I watched Midsomer murders the whole day too, on the computer. it was first now on the night that i realized that I could've watched them on the playstation 2 since it was DVD ^^'' but anyway enjoy and please review ^^

Disclaimer: and as usual I don't own Naruto

* * *

"What kind of book do you want to borrow Sakura?" Ino asked while they we're on the way to the library.  
"You know the popular series about…" Sakura talked on about some boring romantic series.  
"Oh, come one Sakura. It's so far from reality and just a week back you told me that you wouldn't read that series. So really, what are you going to borrow?"  
"I changed my mind." Sakura answered with a smile and Ino sighed. "Aren't you going to borrow something?"  
"No, I don't think so." Then suddenly she realized that there was one kind of book she wanted to borrow. "Or maybe there is." She said with a smirk.  
"Really? What?"  
"Secret" she answered. "But I want to go to the bookshop later, ok?"  
"Well since you don't want to say what you're going to borrow you could at least say what you're going to buy, right?"  
"A few cooking books, I'm going to try make a lot of different dishes and ask Sasori what he prefers. I want to make something he really loves sometimes." Ino said. "That's at least what I could do."  
"I guess. You've got work today, right?"  
"Yes, I…" Ino suddenly realized that she had to pay the rent by herself. "Overtime…" she muttered.  
"Oh… Can…" she interrupted by Sasuke who was already at the library.  
"Hello Yamanaka and… whatever your name was… What was it?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.  
"Haruno Sakura." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here by the way?"  
"Oh, I see. Ah, I heard you talking about going here you know and then I realized that I had to return these books." He showed them some horror books.  
"That's nice, it's nice when you have more people to talk to." Ino said while she was still irritated about the rent.  
"You don't seem too happy…"  
"Sorry, I just have a few things to think about." They entered the library. "Be right back." Ino went away, Sakura and Sasuke just looked after her. After a few minutes she was back with a book.  
"Now, what is that book?" Sakura asked.  
"Still secret." Ino smirked, lent it and put it in her bag. Sakura asked about the books she was going to borrow and got help of a librarian. They left for the shopping centre. Ino picked up her mobile and called Sasori.  
"I have part-time work today, did you know that?"  
"No, I didn't thanks for calling. Want me to pick you up later? It looks like it's going to rain."  
"You don't need to, I can walk. And besides I can bet that you're little group is going to do something tonight, you usually plan the weekends on Thursdays."  
"Yeah, you're right. Well then, I won't pick you up then. Bye." The call was cut off.  
"Well that was that." She put her mobile away.  
"Where do you work? If I didn't mishear I thought I heard something about work."  
"I work at a flower shop, I'm pretty good with flowers."  
"Oh, I see. That sounds nice, maybe I should get a work too."  
"I need to leave now." Sakura said. "But I see you tomorrow." She left.  
"That was sudden…" Ino looked after her friend as she left.  
"Yeah… but anyway, what kind of you do think I should get?"  
"I don't know… Oh look we're at the shopping centre. Let's go to the bookstore, buy the books I want and then I have to work."  
"That's too bad, I wanted to talk to you a little more."  
"We always have school tomorrow."  
"Why can't I wait here?" he asked as Ino bought the cooking books. They left the bookstore and walked towards the flower shop.  
"But I planned to work overtime today, so I don't think that is such a good idea."  
"That's even more reason to wait. I can't let you walk home alone that late at night, can I? We wouldn't want another accident like your brother's."  
"I guess you're right…"  
"See you later then." He walked away since they just arrived at the flower shop. Ino looked after him.  
"I'm here boss." She went inside with a smile. "Can I please work overtime?"  
"I guess you could." Her boss answered. "You know what to do, Ino."

Two and half an hour later she quits her job and meets up with Sasuke. They talked about a lot of different things on the way to her house. Well there they stayed there and talked for awhile.  
"By the way I asked around for jobs while waiting for you and I managed to get work in the bookstore."  
"That's good Uchiha."  
"Stop calling me that, call me Sasuke instead. Friends shouldn't call each other by their last name."  
"Ok, then you call me Ino." She smiled.  
"I'll do that, Ino" he smiled.  
"Well I should probably go, I'm sure that Sasori is starving in there." She smirked.  
"Then you better hurry, starving men isn't nice to be with." He went away and Ino went inside.  
"I'm home idiot, I worked over time today. What do you want for dinner?" she said and walked to the kitchen. "Answer my question!" she didn't receive an answer. "Sasori?!" she went to the living room. "Sasori…?" she found him on the sofa, sleeping. "Then I'll just cook something." She smiled and went to the kitchen again and began to cook one of the dishes from one of the cooking books. "He looked to cute to wake up." She thought.

Sasori walked in to the kitchen just as she finished cooking.  
"You took longer than I expected." He said and glared at her.  
"Sorry, overtime. Guess I should have messaged you."  
"It's kind of late to go home by foot, it's very dark you know."  
"I didn't walk alone, Sasuke walked me home."  
"I see, well that's better than going alone I guess." Sasori said in disgust. He was disturbed by Sasuke's glares at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I… figured that you wanted to sleep…" Ino said nervously. "But instead of being disturbed by that, go eat. It's the first time I made that dish so I can't guarantee the taste and please say what you think." She said with a smile. "I bought some new cooking books today, so I wanted to test making one of the dishes."  
"I see." He took a plate, put food on it and began to eat. "It's very tasty, brat."  
"That's good idiot." She said as she began to eat. When she had eaten, she left the kitchen and went to her room and began to read the book she borrowed.

The next Friday when she was on work again, she worked over time again.  
"Ino, isn't it about time to quit now? You've worked overtime in over 2 hours." Sasuke entered the shop. Ino checked the clock and nodded.  
"I'm leaving now boss." She said.  
"That was about time, good bye Ino. See you on Monday." Her boss said.  
"Yes." She sighed. "Let's go Sasuke."  
"Do you want to eat something? You must be hungry."  
"Why not? Well, instead of eating out, you could always come to my house and I'll cook something." She said with a smile.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, but…"  
"What?"  
"I really don't like Sasori, he always glares at me…"  
"Really? I didn't notice…"  
"He does."  
"But you don't have to worry, you should know that he'll be with your brother and the other at some party."  
"That's right I forgot about that!" Sasuke began to smile.  
"So what do you want to eat, is there something special that you would like to eat?"  
"Nothing special. I don't prefer anything."  
"Then we'll eat curry."  
"That sounds good to me."  
"Good, let's go buy some ingredients."

"Oh, darn it. He's still at home." Ino muttered as they reached the house.  
"He must be worried since you're late again. And the party will begin in first two hours. I'll wait at the park, come and get me later." He left and Ino went inside.  
"I'm home." She said. "Do you want dinner before you… What in the?!" Sasori had run right towards her and was now standing just a few centimeters in front of her.  
"Why are you so late again?" he asked.  
"Could you move a little." She tried to go the kitchen, but Sasori grabbed her arm.  
"Don't you leave before you answer." He said in a determined voice. "You better answer."  
"Work and then I went to buy stuff to dinner. I met Sasuke after work too, so we talked a bit." She stared at him. "Why?"  
"I was worried. You should've been home for over 2 hours ago!"  
"I'm sorry, ok?"  
"Alright. And no, I don't need dinner, I'll eat there. And I won't be home tonight."  
"Sure, when will you leave?"  
"I'll leave in an hour."  
"Alright… but can you let go of my arm now?"  
"Ah, sorry." He let go of her arm.  
"Do you want some coffee before you leave?"  
"That would be nice brat."  
"Then I'll fix some…" Ino went to the kitchen. She made coffee and went into the living room where Sasori sat and worked on a puppet. "Here you go." He took the cup and she went to the kitchen again. A few minutes later she went into the living room again but this time with a cup of hot chocolate, she sat down on the sofa and watched Sasori as he worked on the puppet. "You were right." She said. "Dolls and puppets aren't the same." She smirked.  
"Really? Just last Monday you said that they were the same."  
"I borrowed a book about puppets." She drank a little of her chocolate. "I thought it could be of use to know since we live together…"  
"Good idea brat. I told you that they were completely different."  
"You did and you were right. I give in for this time."  
"Good brat." He smirked, drank his coffee and then watched the clock. "Oh, I need to leave now. Thanks for the coffee. See you tomorrow."  
"See you." She said and was happy that he was going to leave, she felt kind of bad since Sasuke was waiting outside. Sasori went outside, but came in right after.  
"Feel free to call whenever you want too. Ok?"  
"Yes, I know. I'll do that. But have fun at the party now. And remember that we're going to the hospital the day after the tomorrow."  
"Yes, but I still want to be disturbed as little as possible… But if really want to talk you can call." He left. Ino went to get Sasuke fifteen minutes after Sasori had left, she already begun on the dinner.  
"That's good, I almost thought that you forgot about me."  
"No need to worry, I wouldn't forget."  
"Good." He smiled.  
"Let's go, dinner should be ready any minute." They began walking.  
"That's great." After they arrived it took about half an hour to be done with dinner. They ate and talked like usual.  
"I guess it's time to leave now." He had been there for over 3 hours.  
"Yes, I think so too. But I see you on Monday." She smiled.  
"But before I leave there's something I want to do." He said and smirked.  
"And that is?"  
"I think you already know." He got closer to her, looked at the table and saw her mobile there. He smirked and walked right to her, pushed her into the wall and kissed her. She tried to push him away.  
"Sasuke?" she said in confuse.  
"Just keep quiet…"  
"Can you please stop? I…"  
"No, I don't feel like it." He smirked.  
"Let me go!" she tried to get loose. Then she looked around after her mobile and noticed it on the table. "Let go Sasuke!" he dragged her down to the floor.  
"No, let go! I don't want to!" she screamed and began to cry at this point.  
"No."  
"If you do anything more…" she was cut off by another kiss.  
"Do you hate me?" he looked at her with sad eyes.  
"No, but I don't want to…"  
"Then please, I really like you."  
"Not now, it's far too early!"  
"I can't wait anymore, I'm sorry." He kissed her again.  
"No, stop! Please if you really like me you should stop!" he ignored her.  
"Sorry."  
"Sasori help me, please! Deidara or someone else, I don't care who, just help me!" she thought in panic.

* * *

Well please don't complain about it, but it was something that just was there in my head. and i thinks it's kind of exciting ^^


	6. The promise

Sorry for the wait ^^ but I have been sick and didn't have the energy to write. but i felt better today so i wrote this chapter in an hour. Please enjoy

EDIT: ah as you can see I decided to focus on out dear Sasori this chapter =) (forgot to mention that before but you would've noticed anyway ^^ )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasori looked around, everything at the party was like it normally was. Tobi was drunk, which made him change the personality from that of a kid to some evil mad guy, it had been kind of scary the first time but everyone was used to it now. Pein was drunk and flirted with Konan who happily flirted back. Zetsu watched Tobi so he wouldn't do anything of the mad stuff he talked about, Kisame watched the aquarium while talking to Itachi who looked worried over something. Kakuzu was arguing about Hidan about some money Hidan had borrowed. Sasori walked over to Itachi and Kisame, he didn't know why but it felt like something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Itachi?" he asked.  
"Well I'm not sure but I think a bottle of whiskey is missing…" he mumbled.  
"Have you counted them?" Kisame asked.  
"Yes but I don't know Hidan has taken, he doesn't remember" Itachi glared at Hidan, his mobile suddenly rang. "Yes?" Itachi suddenly froze. "W-what? You guys sure? I see, see you..."  
"What's wrong?" Kisame looked worried.  
"Sasuke isn't home."  
"So? He's a teenager, he should have some friend at school to be…" when Kisame said that Sasori froze for a second and run to his car the next, Itachi was right behind him. Itachi sat down in the passenger seat while Sasori sat down in the driver's seat and began driving. Sasori knew what that feeling was now.

"Ino?" Sasori locked the door up. "Ino, where are you?" he smelled curry and walked to the kitchen. Then he heard a noise from the living room and ran there, just to see a crying Ino being kissed by Sasuke. Sasori froze and just stared for a few seconds. Itachi came in through the door and looked at Sasori?  
"What's wrong?" he walked closer to the door living room and froze when he saw Sasuke.  
"L-l-let her go." Sasori said trying to hold his anger back, but Sasuke just ignored him. "I said, let Ino go!" he instantly ran to Ino and Sasuke, he dragged Sasuke away from Ino and threw him into the wall. "Ino are you alright?" Itachi went to his little brother and sat down. Ino nodded but didn't stop crying, since she was still in shock.  
"I knew it. He took that damn bottle!" Itachi muttered and then turned to Ino. "Yamanaka, please forgive him, he's drunk. I can't force you to forgive him but at least consider it." He turned to Sasuke and glared at him. Sasori patted Ino on the head.  
"Calm down Ino. Strong girls shouldn't cry, you know."  
"You're right but I can't help it. I… I was so scared!" she said and tried to calm down. Sasori hugged her gently and turned his head to give Sasuke a death glare. It took about 15 minutes before Ino calmed down completely.  
"Ino, I want you to promise me something."  
"What?"  
"Don't invite him when I'm not home again. Promise?"  
"I promise." Ino said.  
"Good brat." He smiled. "So how should I do tonight? Should I stay or can I go to the party again? I have to leave for a short while anyway, since I have to send Sasuke home and then take Itachi to the party."  
"You can leave as long as you're home tomorrow before 15.00."  
"I'll make sure that I'm here before that." He leaned closer and then suddenly stood up and went to Sasuke, who had fell asleep because of the alcohol. "See you brat." He muttered and left.  
"Good bye Yamanaka." Itachi smiled nervously and went after Sasori. Sasori locked the door and then put Sasuke in the backseat, then they left. Sasuke suddenly woke up.  
"Where are we?" he asked in confusion.  
"In my car, on the way to your home." Sasori said. "And don't even think about inviting or visit Ino again when nobody's home!" he said in anger. Sasuke nodded in chock. Itachi turned around.  
"Our parents know about this little brother, so the first thing tomorrow, even if you'll have a hangover, you'll get yelled at the probably punishment." He poked at Sasuke's forehead. "Drink lots of water, eat fruit and sleep much. That's good when you have hangovers, so just do that." Sasuke nodded. The car stopped since they had arrived at Itachi's and Sasuke's home. Sasuke leaved the car and went inside the house. Sasori drove to the party again.

"Well?" Kisame said as Sasori and Itachi arrived.  
"We were right." Both of them said.  
"What a troublesome brother you have Itachi." Kisame said with a sigh. "What did he do to the poor Ino?"  
"He kissed her against her will. She cried because she was frightened." Sasori muttered in disgust.  
"That's not good at all." Kisame was chocked.  
"If he hadn't been drunk I would've hit him as hard as I could, the drove him out of town, leave him there and let that brat get home by himself."  
"That's harsh."  
"He deserves it." Sasori said, thinking back at Ino's frightened face.  
"He certainly does." Itachi said.  
"You're right." Kisame said.

"I'm home." Sasori said and walked in trough the door, the clock was 13.30.  
"Welcome home." Ino said with a smirk. "Today's lunch is vegetarian stew." Ino walked out from the kitchen. "I just finished cooking."  
"Smells great brat." Sasori went to the kitchen. They began to eat.  
"Did you have fun last night?" Ino asked.  
"Kind of, Tobi was all weird and talked about taking over the whole earth and rule with terror. It was kind of fun to listen to, Zetsu had a lot of problems to keep him calm."  
"That's not unusual. He really is different while his drunk after all." They sat there and were friendly for awhile until they began to argue about something random like usual.  
"Hey wait a second." He said after they had argued for a while.  
"What? Did you realize that I was right?" she smirked.  
"No, I didn't. I just remembered that we should go visit Deidara today. He's still in coma but we should go anyway." He said.  
"Oh, right. Let's go, I want to see how it is with him." Ino said with a smile. "But…"  
"Yeah? If It's about injuries you wonder, then I can tell you that it's not many left."  
"Not that..."  
"What is it then?"  
"Can you promise to protect me like you did yesterday until Deidara moves home? Anytime, anywhere…" Ino said and looked down at the floor.  
"I promise, but then you have to promise to have your mobile close to you all the time and call at those times. Otherwise I won't know when to protect you."  
"Sure, thank you Sasori." Ino smiled happily. Sasori looked at her for and smiled back. Then they left.

After they got back from the hospital, two hours later, they discussed what to eat for dinner. They decided to eat pancakes. They watched a comedy movie, after they had eaten, they laughed a lot.  
"Well good night dork." Ino said with a smile.  
"Good night brat." Sasori said and smiled. Just when Ino turned around to go to her room Sasori grabbed her arm and dragged her to him, then he kissed her. Sasori pushed her away a couple of seconds later, ran to Deidara's room and closed the door after him. He slammed his head in the wall. What in the world had he thought at that moment? Ino was Deidara's sister, if she told him about what happened then Deidara would kill him without hesitation. And besides she had been so frightened that she began to cry because of Sasuke kissing her just yesterday. "Darn it!" he muttered and slammed his head in the wall another time. "Darn it, darn it, darn it!" he sat down at the bad and regretted what he had done. What would he do if she had become frightened of him?


	7. What really happened that day

Well the seventh chapter ^^ please enjoy =)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as usual

* * *

Ino went to her room, closed the door and sank down on the floor. She noticed that she was blushing and had small smile on her lips.  
"What the hell…?" she thought, she didn't understand what just happened. Sasori had grabbed her arm, dragged her closer and then kissed her. Just a few seconds later he had pushed her away and went to Deidara's room. "That must've been something I imagined." She decided. "I'm very tired so it must that. Well I better head to bed." She went to her bed, she lay there for half an hour and then fell asleep.

The next day Ino woke up because someone knocked on her door. She went to the door and opened. It had to be Sasori, she hesitated for a few seconds and then decided to open. The things that happened yesterday must've been a dream.  
"Um, yes?" she looked at him.  
"Is it ok if I sleep at grandmother's house until Thursday, beginning tomorrow? She feels kind of lonely by herself." he stared down at the floor. "You can come with me if you want."  
"Well, that's ok. I'm sure that I won't alone anyway."  
"Why?" he was worried.  
"Sleep over with Sa…"  
"No Sasuke I said." He looked up and met her gaze.  
"Kura… I know no Sasuke unless you or Deidara is her. I was about to say Sakura, idiot. I promised, didn't I?"  
"Oh, of course." He said nervously, he left. Ino stared after him, he was acting weird. She went inside her room again and closed the door. She had to think about that _dream_, what would she do if he really hade kissed her? She remembered that she had been happy at the moment, but she liked Sasuke, right? Ino then realized that she hadn't thought about what Sasuke did the other day.  
"Darn it… Well I forgive him this time, I like him after all." Ino told herself, not quite sure if it was as a friend or as guy. This was confusing, did she love Sasuke or not…? She looked at the clock and remembered that she had work in a few hours, so she went to take a shower.

"Sasori it's time to go up! Breakfast is ready." Ino knocked on the door, no answer. "I said it's time to go up!" she opened it with force. She found Sasori sitting the bed, staring into the wall. "Sasori?" she went to him and sat down beside him. She poked his face. "GOOD MORNING!" she screamed in his ear.  
"My ears are ringing! Damn you brat!" he glared at her.  
"Your fault, go eat breakfast now."  
"I get it, I'll go eat. I'll be there soon, I need to change first." Ino suddenly realized that he was sitting there topless and began to blush.  
"You go change and then come down for breakfast." She stood up and was about to rush out of the room but tripped on the mat. She fell backwards and Sasori grabbed her before she hit the floor. He picked her up. Their faces was close to each other.  
"Are you alright brat? You need to be more careful." He said, she realized she could feel his breath.  
"Yeah…" she looked away and blushed even more, this was embarrassing. Sasori suddenly realized this to and pushed her out of the room.  
"I'll be in the kitchen soon." He closed the door. Ino stared at the door.  
"What the hell is this?!" a voice in her head screamed. "He looked very cool without a sweater on." Another voice said. Ino went to the kitchen and hit her head in the bench until Sasori came down to eat. They didn't talk at all since both of them was nervous.

"Uh, thanks for driving me to school." Ino said nervously when she opened the door to the car.  
"No… problem…" Sasori said nervously. "Remember that you'll have to take the bus to get home."  
"Yeah, I remember…" Ino went out and closed the door.  
"What was that about?" Sakura asked.  
"Where did you come from?!" Ino turned around in shock.  
"I was here all the time." Sakura sighed.  
"You were?"  
"Otherwise I wouldn't say so. But what was it with that nervous mood anyway? It was strange seeing you two like that."  
"I… have no idea." Ino said and tried not to think about it.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I am. No need to worry my dear forehead friend." Ino smiled.  
"I really wish you would stop calling me that." She sighed.  
"Don't feel like it." Ino grinned.  
"Ino…" they heard a guy say. Ino shivered and turned around.  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
"It's ok… but don't repeat it."  
"You know, I'm really so sorry…"  
"I get it already." She sighed.  
"I need to speak to you after school… Alone, but she could be nearby." He glanced at Sakura. "But I don't want anyone to listen…"  
"Uh… sure? Where should we meet?"  
"What about a park or something, lots of people walk around there. So you don't need to worry."  
"Sure, then we'll say the park near where I live…" Ino said and got a nod as response. Sasuke walked away.  
"Now, that was weird. What was he apologizing for?"  
"Something that happened the other day."

After school they walked to the park.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I want to say I'm sorry about your brother…"  
"You… said that before."  
"I want to say it again, since…"  
"What?"  
"To tell the truth, it's my fault…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was about to be hit, but he pushed me away… And when he was hit I panicked. I didn't know what to do, I just ran away…"  
"So you mean… that you left my brother there to die? Even though he saved you? And did you even bother to check how he felt otherwise, he had a cold!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What… would you have done if he had died?! Do you know what… what…"  
"I know I'm really sorry!"  
"You began talking to me to tell me this?"  
"I had talked to you anyway… I had wanted to for awhile but…"  
"Just… leave me alone!" Ino began to cry. "My brother almost died because you didn't call an ambulance! You… you idiot!" Ino ran home. She locked the door after her and fell to the ground, trembling and crying. She wanted Deidara to wake up, she wished that everything went back to normal. Except one single thing.

* * *

Well i planned to let Sasuke be some kind of maniac, just like he is in the manga... Talking about making other people know how he suffered the time Itachi was gone, but in the end i decided to let him be some usual kind of idiot, since my idea was kind of crazy ^^''


	8. Waking up

Well a new chapter ^^ Please enjoy reading it

Disclaimer: as always i don't own Naruto

* * *

_Deidara was on his way to the drugstore to buy some medicine, he was very dizzy because of a fever but had to go anyway. Half way there he saw a car that drove very fast and he noticed that the driver wasn't awake. Then he noticed a black haired guy, which probably was around Ino's age. He ran to the boy and pushed him away but was he hit by the car instead.  
"Darn it, I'm sorry Ino… I should have been more care…" he whispered as he fell to the ground, bleeding. "ful…" Sasuke stared at Deidara and didn't know what to do. He just looked around, no one was nearby, he ran away in panic._

Ino woke up and screamed, she was in the sofa. She was about to cry and then noticed that her mobile rang.  
"Yes?" she mumbled as she answered.  
"Where the hell were you yesterday brat?!" she heard someone scream on the other line.  
"What are you talking about Sasori?"  
"You weren't at school!"  
"I was at…" Ino took away the mobile from her ear for a second, she looked at the display that said it was Wednesday and that the clock was 12.25. Then she remembered that she had been crying the whole Monday night until it was about 12.00 on the Tuesday. She must have passed out after it.  
"Yes?" he sounded irritated. "Do you have any idea…"  
"I… didn't feel so good yesterday, so I called the school and said that I was sick." She lied, she hadn't called at all… "I'm still not feeling so well."  
"That friend of yours said that you acted weird and ran of the day before yesterday."  
"Ah, that's because I didn't feel so good back then…"  
"But I go tomorrow." Ino bit her lip, she wanted to turn the mobile of. She didn't want him to notice that she would cry any minute.  
"She said you were talking to Sasuke back then. Did something happen again?"  
"Nothing at all!" she didn't want to tell him.  
"Ino please, what's wrong?" he was worried.  
"Nothing I said. Everything's normal, if we ignore the fact about Deidra not being awake."  
"Well that's good…"  
"Bye!" Ino began to cry and turned her mobile off just a second after. Damn that Sasuke, if just had called the hospital. Then maybe Deidara wouldn't be in a coma and everything we would be like usual. She sat there for about 20 minutes, thinking about her brother, and cried. The door was opened with a loud noise and Sasori walked in sweating. He had problem breathing and tried to himself down to breath normally. Ino stared at him in shock and stopped crying. He looked at her.  
"I knew it!" he said, he still couldn't breathe normally, and walked into the living room. "It's no use trying to hide it from me." He sat down on the floor, gasping.  
"Did you run here from school?" she stared at him.  
"Yes, didn't have the time to get it. It's at grandmother's place since it's not far from school."  
"But why?"  
"I heard that you sounded weird on the phone and then I thought I heard you crying just before just before you turned off the mobile." He finally got his usual breath back. "What's wrong now?" he looked at her with concern.  
"Nothing…" she said avoiding his gaze. He stood up, walked right to her and put one arm at each side of her on the sofa.  
"What. Is. Wrong?" his was a few inches away from hers, he looked irritated but still worried. He didn't care if she was afraid of him because of the kiss before. She didn't answer, she only started crying again. "Ino, please tell me."  
"He told me that… Deidara saved him from being hit by the car and instead the car hit Deidara… and then he just ran away!" Ino trembled. "He didn't know what to do, so he just left! He could at least have stayed! My brother almost died for that damn idiot! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she said but screamed the part about hating Sasuke.  
"By him, you mean Sasuke?" Sasori asked and Ino nodded. "That damn brat…! I'll go kick hi…" he stopped in shock, Ino suddenly hugged him. "I-Ino?"  
"Don't go anywhere right now, please." She really felt safe when she felt his warmth, she didn't know why but she really liked it.  
"Sure, I'll stay." He sat down in the sofa and hugged her back. Neither of them cared that he was all sweaty from the running, they just sat there.

Ino sat in the school cafeteria, it was Friday and Sasuke had kept away from her as much as possible. He didn't want to anger her. She sat with Sakura and discussed a work they had received, they were going to do it together. Sasori walked by them but avoided looking at them, he was nervous.  
"Ino, tell me the truth. You and Sasori has been acting weird the whole week!"  
"To tell the truth, I'm not completely sure… you see. This Saturday, I dreamed that Sasori kissed me… He pushed me away right after… That's why I've been acting strange… I have no idea why Sasori is strange…" Ino said looking after him. Sakura slapped herself in the face.  
"Come here." Sakura took Ino's arm and dragged her away, she stopped when they we're outside of the school building. "The reason he's avoiding you is because it wasn't a dream! How stupid can you get?!"  
"What?" Ino stared at her with open mouth. "He kissed me for real?"  
"Yes! And I think he's ashamed and don't want to scare you, that's why he slept at his grandmother's house. But I don't get it, why would you be scared?" Ino told her what happened with Sasuke. "Oh, I see… Well that would explain it… but I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon, when Deidara wakes up." Ino sighed, everything would be like before again.  
"You're right." Ino said and forced a smile, Sasori and her relationship wouldn't last longer than that. It made her very sad and she felt empty inside when she thought about it.

She went to the hospital after her last lesson ended. She sat down on a chair and looked at her brother.  
"I miss you, Deidara. Please wake up soon." She looked down on the floor. "I'm sure everything will go back to normal if you do, but maybe I'll forget most of those things that happened if you wake up and move home. You know what Deidara? That damn idiot friend of yours, he…" she was cut off.  
"Ino? What are you doing here? In my room?"  
"Deidara?" she was about to cry. "You're awake?"  
"Of course I am, it was just a fever." He sighed.  
"You were hit by a car you big idiot!"  
"I was?" he looked at her in shock. "Well now that you mention it… I did push away a guy from being hit by a car… how long have I been a sleep?"  
"A few weeks…"  
"And you lived alone the whole time?"  
"No, Sasori lived with me…"  
"What?!" he looked at her in shock. "Sasori? But don't you always…?"  
"It worked… Kind of. But I'll be right back, I need to get a doctor."  
"Wait a second. You said something about my friend when I woke up, did you mean Sasori? What did he do?" he looked worried.  
"No, nothing. Forget it." Ino got a doctor, after the medical examination the doctors said that Deidara could move home in a week. "That's good Dei. Then everything will be back to normal."  
"Yes it will." Deidara smiled.  
"But I need to go now… You know, I have to tell Sasori."  
"Un." He nodded and Ino left.

"I'm home…" Ino said as she walked into the kitchen, Sasori sat there and worked on a puppet.  
"Welcome home." He didn't look up.  
"You can move out next week, just so you know."  
"What?" he looked up at her.  
"Deidara woke up today, the doctor said he can move home next week."  
"That's good, everything will turn back to normal." He smiled a happy smile.  
"Yes…" Ino bit her lip. "Well, I planned on sleeping over at Sakura's house tonight… So I have to go get some clothes and then I'll leave…" she didn't want to be there.  
"I'll give you a ride."  
"I'll walk, the weather is nice anyway."  
"It's pouring rain, you know…"  
"It does? Then I'll take the bus." She walked out of the kitchen. Avoiding him was the best thing she could figure out right now, it could make it less lonely later.

Ino knocked on the door to Sakura's house.  
"Yes?" Sakura opened the door. "Ino, what are you doing here?"  
"I felt like sleeping over, or are you busy?"  
"No, it's alright. Come in." they went inside.

* * *

Well I think I'll write two chapters more and then it's done ^^ so it will probably have the length of 10 chapters ^^


	9. What Ino really feels

Well the latest chapter of my SasoIno fanfic, enjoy ^^ It was kind of troublesome to write it, I just got ideas about how to end the story ^^'' But i managed to write it :D and i had to rewrite half the chapter because the computer just turned of D: it was so damn irritating . but i wont write anything this weekend =/ one of my best friends is coming over, and i only meet her once a month, and we're going to a metal concert ^^ and i don't if i'll write something during the holidays i have the coming week either since i'm going to visit my best friend during easter since i'm kind of freaked out of meeting mom's boyfriend's family ^^'' but as i said: enjoy :D and just random: Digimon is the best! *watching the first series right now*

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

* * *

Ino woke up by her alarm, it was Thursday.  
"Deidara is coming home tomorrow and Sasori is moving out…" was the first the thing that came to her mind. She turned off the alarm and changed her clothes. She made breakfast and ate a little. "It's nice that Dei moves home, but…"  
"Morning." Sasori said and sat down on chair, he began to eat.  
"Morning…" she answered. "I'm taking the bus to school today too."  
"Something wrong? You've taken the bus the whole week."  
"Nothing, really. Since I think Deidara won't drive his car for awhile, I get used with riding the bus."  
"I'll send you two to school until Deidara drives the car again, you know brat." Sasori said and sighed.  
"Whatever." Ino left the kitchen.

Ino got off the bus and walked to the school that was 100 meters from the bus stop. She walked to the classroom and began to read a medical book, they were going to have a test.  
"Good morning, Ino." Sakura said when she noticed Ino in a corner, reading.  
"Morning. You ready for the test?"  
"I guess, I'm very smart you know."  
"Thank your forehead for that." Ino smirked,  
"Thank you _so_ much Ino." Sakura sighed and began to laugh.  
"Oh, look the teacher is here. Let's go and do our best! The one that gets the lowest score has to pay for the movie we're going to the after tomorrow."  
"We're going to watch a movie? How come I didn't know that?"  
"Because I just came up with it." Ino smirked.  
"Well whatever, let's do that. Don't have anything to do anyway." They walked to the classroom.

"What are we going to do if we both get the same score?" Sakura asked during lunch.  
"Well, we let teacher ask some question and the one that answers wrong have to pay. We'll write the answer on a paper so the other one doesn't answer the same thing because the other one answered that."  
"Sounds good." Sakura said and ate a piece of chicken.  
"Well then we say that. The settling day is tomorrow, since the teacher is giving back the tests at the lesson tomorrow." Ino poked at her food and decided not to eat, she didn't feel like eating.  
"Brat, how will you get home? By bus?" Sasori glared at her.  
"Yes, by bus. As I said this morning I'm going to get used to use the bus. I say this in case if you have forgotten, I have work after school today."  
"I remember." He walked away.  
"So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Ino looked at Sakura.  
"I don't know, something. Maybe read."  
"I see. You want to go for ice cream after school? Since I still have time before the work starts. I'll pay."  
"That sounds good to me. I never say no to free ice cream." Sakura said with a smile.  
"Good."

They went to shopping centre after the last lesson and ate their ice cream.  
"So tomorrow is the day your brother is allowed to move home?"  
"Yes, it is." Ino smiled a little and licked on her strawberry ice cream with white chocolate topping.  
"I guess you're happy about that?"  
"Of course I am…" Ino said but didn't mean it completely.  
"Well it's time for me to go, besides you begin in 10 minutes." Sakura left.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Ino thought and went to the shop. She thought about it the whole time. After work she rode the bus home.  
"I'm home…"  
"What is it for dinner brat?"  
"Noodle soup with chicken." She went to the kitchen and began with dinner. She did some homework after they had eaten and then she went to bed.

The next day she woke up by herself.  
"Dei will move in and Sasori out". She thought, it was two hours before the alarm were supposed to begin. Ino sighed and sat up in the bed. She took her iPod that was already in the bed since she listened to it before going to bed yesterday. She turned it on and began listening to it. She just stared at the wall until the alarm ringed and as soon as it did, she turned it off and went to the kitchen. She began to make breakfast but burned the eggs she planned to have for breakfast, since she thought about something completely else. "Darn it" she screamed as she burned the third one. Sasori came into the kitchen.  
"Something wrong?" he looked at the eggs. "Are you sick?"  
"No, I'm fine… It's just that I can't concentrate…"  
"Then I'll take care of breakfast today, I can fry egg without making them taste awful at least." He said with a smirk. He began frying eggs while Ino sat at a chair by the table and muttered. Ino went to her room to change clothes after they had eaten. She went out of her room and walked to the hall. She went out.  
"I'm driving you today." Sasori already sat in the car.  
"But…"  
"No buts, just get in." he said and looked at her, he was tired of Ino taking the bus. Ino sighed and sat down in the car. He drove to the school.  
"Thanks for the drive…"  
"I'll get you after school to, since we're picking Deidara up."  
"Sure…" Ino mumbled and walked to her classroom. During the first lesson she found out that she had won over Sakura, which made her smirk while Sakura sighed and thought about her money.

Ino and Sasori drove to the hospital right after school was over.  
"Hello guys!" Deidara said with a happy smile.  
"Hi Dei…" Ino said with an absent smile.  
"Hi Deidara, you ready to move home again?" Sasori asked,  
"I was born ready." Deidara said. "The hospital food is horrible and it's so damn boring here, un." He whispered.  
"Of course it is. It's the hospital."  
"You got a point there…" Deidara smirked.  
"So… how long are we just going to stand here…?" Ino asked.  
"Ah, until now. Let's go." Deidara said. They walked to Sasori's car.

Sasori left after they had been home after a few hours.  
"I really missed much, didn't I?" Deidara said.  
"You did…" Ino said absently. "Well I'm heading to bed now, I'm tired. Don't stay up to late." Ino said and went to her room. When she finally was in bed she just sat there and sighed. It was lonely already, she had gotten to used to live with Sasori. She didn't even get why she thought about it so much.

The next Wednesday during lunch she talked to Sakura. She still felt lonely and missed Sasori. They hadn't talked much at all.  
"What's wrong? You've been depressed since Deidara got home." Sakura asked.  
"No, nothing. I'm just tired…" Ino noticed that Sasori was on the way to the school cafeteria and looked away immediately. "That's all… Nothing else…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, of course I am. Well, I'm done now. So I'll leave first." Ino put her things away and walked to the classroom she was going to be in next. She could see the cafeteria from there, she noticed that she could see Akatsuki's table and that she could see Sasori perfectly. So she just sat there and watched, pretending to read a book. After a while she sighed and looked down at the ground, she really missed him. She suddenly felt that someone was watching her and looked up. She noticed that Sasori was looking her way but turned away his face as soon as he noticed that she had noticed him. She blushed. Why would he have watched her? Then suddenly she realized it. He didn't see him as a friend or hated him. She…  
"Hi pig." Deidara said. She suddenly realized that Deidara and Sasori stood there.  
"Uh… Hi…" she said and didn't know what to do.  
"What are you reading, un?" he looked at Ino's book. "A book about trains? Who are you, un? Where are my real sister?" he looked at her in shook.  
"I… just took something from the school library…" Ino said nervously.  
"Is it interesting brat?" Sasori asked.  
"Not really…" she put it away and stared down on the floor.  
"You alright?" he asked and sat down right in front of her. He looked concerned.  
"Yes!" she was about to blush and got the feeling that she wanted to hug him. "Don't you have any lessons to go to?"  
"Yes, we have. Let's go Sasori." Deidara dragged Sasori away. Ino stared after them and began to blush.


	10. Tell him or else

Well i decided to write anyway ^^ bus as i wrote this chapter is realized it was way too long ^^'' so i had to cut it of x3 so there will be another chapter after this. but that will the last for sure ^^ but anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

About three weeks had gone by since Deidara moved home, Ino only got sadder and lonelier for each day. It was Tuesday and Ino just stared at what was in front of her with expressionless eyes.  
"INOOOOOO?! The world is calling for you." Sakura said and sounded irritated, no response. "Look Deidara…" Sakura pointed at a window. Ino suddenly looked up against the window, she hoped that she would see Sasori, but she saw none of them. She glared at Sakura. They sat outside but was still on the school grounds.  
"Very funny." Ino sighed.  
"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since Deidara moved home."  
"Nothing, I'm just tired… Need more sleep." Ino yawned, it was true. She hadn't been able to sleep much.  
"You were weird even before that! Come on I'm your best friend, right? You can tell me anything. Or is it that you don't trust me anymore?" Sakura looked at Ino with a sad face.  
"Oh, darn it. I'll tell you. But then you better stop nagging about it, alright?!"  
"Promise." Sakura said.  
"Well you see when Sasori stayed at my place… I fell… in love with him..." Ino bit her lip and stared at the ground, blushing. She didn't want anyone to know.  
"So… you're in love with Sasori…? Sakura looked at her in shock and Ino nodded. "Does he know?"  
"Of course not! Because of three reasons. One, he's my brother's best friend. Two, we haven't talked at all if we just ignore the fact that we argue like before. Three, it's Sasori and he hates me so he wouldn't even care to think about it, not at all!" Ino suddenly got so depressed that she couldn't hide it anymore, but at least she didn't cry.  
"Oh, come on. You're right it's Sasori we're talking about. But he would still think about it, he does have a heart, you know. He doesn't hate you either. Otherwise he wouldn't have moved home to you after that thing with Deidara."  
"I still don't want to…"  
"If you don't tell him before Sunday, I'll tell him even if you don't want me to. It has to be said you know! Otherwise you will continue being depressed and think about until you get old or stress yourself out."  
"But…!"  
"Ino, you really have to tell him." Sakura looked really worried and concerned.  
"Alright… But I won't tell him today…"  
"As long as you do it before Sunday!" Sakura said and gave Ino friendly hug. "So you better cheer up."  
"Yeah, you're right…"

"Ino, what's for dinner today?" Deidara asked as he came home. "Sasori's with me today." He walked into the kitchen with a happy smile.  
"Oh bummer." Ino thought as she saw Sasori walk into the kitchen after Deidara. She noticed that Sasori looked very irritated and muttered. This would probably mean that he would snap and begin to argue with her any minute. "Spaghetti and meatballs." She muttered."It's done soon, and I eat in my room."  
"Ok, sounds nice. Let's go watch movie until the food is done." Deidara dragged Sasori out of the kitchen. Ino glared after them. 10 minutes later she took a plate of the food and walked to the living room. "You can go and eat now." She said and then she walked up the stairs.  
"Sure, thanks Ino." And later that afternoon Ino and Sasori argued about cleaning.

On the Thursday during lunch Ino talked to Sakura.  
"Have you told him yet?" the pink haired girl asked.  
"No… I just can't… When we talk even a little we just begin to argue… Each time…" Ino was depressed again. "Each time we argue… It's so irritating, I don't want to argue with him all the time."  
"It will get better in some way, I promise." Sakura hugged Ino who just had begun to cry.  
"Sis?" Deidara and Sasori walked by. Deidara ran to her as soon as he saw her. "What's wrong Ino?" he looked at her and gave her a hug. "Tell me what's wrong. I don't want my dear little sister to cry, I'll fix the thing that made you cry. I promise." Sasori stayed where he was and looked at Ino.  
"No, I don't want to tell you!"  
"Why?"  
"I… just can't!" Ino ran away.  
"Ino?!" Deidara stared after her in shock. He turned to Sakura. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I won't tell you. Sorry."  
"Come on, she's my sister!"  
"I still won't tell you! No matter what you say, she's my best friend. And since she doesn't want to tell you, I won't either." Sakura walked away. Deidara looked after her and looked kind of amused.

Ino decided to call herself sick from the job the next day. She didn't feel like going at all, she didn't want to go home either so she decided to go to a lake outside of town. She had already ended for the day. When she reached the lake she just sat down on the beach and looked at the water, this was her favorite place but no one knew about it. She thought it was calming and no one else was there, so she didn't have to hide her depression. She began to cry, she was so tired of the thing about Sasori. She just wanted to disappear, her mobile began to ring but she ignored it. It continued to call. She picked her mobile up and threw it away a few meters.  
"Just leave me alone." She mumbled, lay down in the sand and curled herself into a ball. The mobile still rang after 10 minutes. She crawled to the mobile and answered, still crying.  
"What?!" she asked sounding very irritated.  
"Where are you? You weren't at your work, un."  
"Just… Just leave me alone, darn it!"  
"It sounds like you're crying again…"  
"But I'm not crying so you don't need to worry. Was there something else that you wanted?"  
"Ah, yeah. Pein asked me to stay over this weekend, is that ok?"  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye." She cut of the call. "Well, that's nice. I'll be alone at home tonight… and I still haven't solved that thing with Sasori… Which means Sakura will tell him on Monday..." Ino sighed, she hated it, but the irritation had stopped her from crying at least. Her mobile began to ring again.  
"I said it's ok. What is it that you don't understand?! Leave me alone!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry for calling brat. I wanted to check if you had wanted me to pick you up after work, but apparently not." He sounded irritated.  
"I… Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! Why does it always…" she turned off her phone and threw it away. "have to end like this you idiot?!" she began to cry again, she fell to the ground. "Hate it…" she looked up at the water and then she stood up. She walked out in the water and then just began floating on her back.


	11. Will it end happily or not?

Well the latest and last chapter of my fanfic ^^ please enjoy ^^ and you can always give me some kind of advice about what i'm going to write about next ^^

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

"Darn it brat! What the hell are you doing way over there? So far away from home at this time of the day?!" Sasori screamed angry. Ino stood up, she could precisely reach the bottom.  
"Darn it…" she thought. "How did he know that I was here?" she was still crying.  
"I've looked everywhere for you!"  
"Don't worry…" Ino said and turned her back to Sasori. "I'll go home later."  
"Do you have any idea about how much the time is? 22.30! I'll drive you home, right now."  
"I'll take the bus."  
"Don't be difficult brat!"  
"I want to take the bus!"  
"They won't let you take it. You're soaked!"  
"Alright, just a second." Ino dipped herself in the water since ho would notice that she had cried otherwise. She did her best to stop crying to, she swam against the beach. She reached the beach and stood up. "Well then, will you let me ride your car while I'm soaked?"  
"Yes. Let's go…" he began to walk and Ino followed.  
"Why did you look for me?"  
"You were upset. Irritated, sad… I could hear it perfectly…"  
"Well the thing about being irritated is true but not sad. But why did you worry about that? I mean you don't have to look after me anymore since Deidara is back…"  
"You're my best friends little sister. Of course I have to take care of you even if he's here. He would've been crushed if something happened to you…"  
"I see."

They reached Ino's house after 45 minutes, Ino sat in the car for about 7 minutes before going out. During the time the car engine was of.  
"Thanks for the drive." Ino got out of the car and shut the door.  
"No problem brat. Bye."  
"…Bye…" Ino heard that he stared the car, ran inside the house and slammed the door after her. She looked it and walked to her room, trembling. She walked right into the door to her room and fell to her knees. She hadn't been able to say it, but even if she would have said it. He still wouldn't have cared about that. He didn't love her, he didn't even see her as a friend. Just as Deidara's sister. "I… I don't want it to be like this! I lo…" she wasn't able to say anything else, she had begun to cry. More than she had ever cried before.  
"You what?" a voice behind her asked. Ino turned around and saw Deidara stand a few meters behind her, she screamed in shock. What was he doing there, how did he get inside?  
"Calm down." He said and stared at her. "I do have a key you know. I had it since way before Deidara was in a coma." Then Ino realized that he had been able to get inside before to. She stood up, opened the door, went inside her room and was about shut the door. Sasori grabbed the door and looked at Ino. "What's wrong? Tell me."  
"No… I won't. Let go of the door and go home!" She stared at the floor and Sasori released the door, going away. Ino closed it and went to her bed, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want him to pity her, she didn't want him close. It would only make her hope for more. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. The next second her door was slammed open and Sasori looked at her.  
"I won't go home until you tell me what's wrong!"  
"Nothing will change even if I tell you…" Ino turned to face the wall and hid her face with her hands.  
"Tell me anyway. I want to know, I'm worried about you."  
"You're worried about me because I'm Deidara's sister! It's not me you're worried about, it's Deidara! Since you know that he'll be sad if I'm sad! So just leave me alone you damn idiot!"  
"So I'm worried just because of your brother? I admit it! It was like that when I said offered to stay here but it's not like that anymore!" Sasori was irritated. She didn't answer. "So please just tell me what's wrong… Please?" He walked to the bed, still no answer. He sat down and made Ino turn up and removed her hands from her face. "Ino, why have you been so sad lately? I noticed it the whole time you know." Ino bit her lip and avoided his gaze.  
"Please, just… leave me alone…"  
"No, I won't, not until you tell me…"  
"… If I tell you… will you promise to really listen and don't just leave in disgust or something like that? And please let my hands go otherwise I won't tell…"  
"Of course, so what is it?" he looked at her with a weak smile and released her hands. She hid her face again.  
"I… I… was sad because…"  
"Yes?"  
"I was sad because you started avoiding me. And as soon as Deidara was home, you just argued with me like always."  
"Oh… I'm so…" he began.  
"It hurt so much… because I… love you…" she mumbled so low that she could barely hear it herself. Sasori stared at her in shock for about a minute.  
"Please remove your hands…"  
"No, I don't want to!" she mumbled. Sasori removed her hands and made her look min in the eye.  
"I… was afraid they you had begun to had began to hate me after I kissed you before… or was scared… because that thing with Sasuke. I hated myself for doing it and figured that it was best that everything would return back to normal… It was very hard for me, it was almost impossible yesterday during lunch when you suddenly started crying… I wanted to hug you until you stopped crying but I just couldn't… I didn't want to scare you…" Ino stopped crying completely.  
"Sasori? What are you trying to tell me?" Ino looked at him with a sad and confused expression. He leaned down and kissed her.  
"That I love you too…" he kissed her again. Ino put her arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him back.  
"I love you very much." She mumbled.

"I'm home!" Deidara said as he came home, it was Sunday afternoon. He froze as he entered the living room. He stared at the sofa in shock, Sasori and Ino were watching TV. Sasori was hugging Ino with one of his arms while Ino leaned against his chest. "W-what are you two doing so… close to each other?!" he looked like he was about to faint of shock.  
"Oh, Deidara… Well you see… I… He… We… uh…" Ino blushed and didn't know what to say. The suddenly Sasori dragged her closer, hugging her with both arms.  
"It's simple brat." He looked at Deidara with a smirk. "I'm going to take your precious sister from you and marry her even if she wants to or not!" He kissed Ino on the cheek and Ino began to blush even more.  
"Sasori! Can't you at least say something normal! Dei is about to faint!" Ino leaved Sasori in the sofa and went to her brother. "Well as Sasori just said…" Deidara looked at her face.  
"That's wonderful!" Deidara's shocked face disappeared and he began to smile really happily. "Let's celebrate by eating out tonight! And of course I pay."  
"That shocked face sure disappeared quickly." Sasori smirked.  
"Well of course! My little Ino has gotten herself a boyfriend, a weird but loving boyfriend!" Deidara hugged Ino. Sasori looked at them, he was a little annoyed but sighed. It was her brother after all.  
"Thank you Dei." Ino hugged him back. "I'm glad you're not upset or something."  
"Why would I be? I was just a little chocked, that's all. Since you two always argue with each… Wait a second… When in the world did this happen?!"  
"While you were in a coma obviously. It's just that a few things happened, we knew each other's feelings first the night before yesterday." Sasori stood up, walked to Deidara and Ino. He got Ino loose from Deidara's hug and kissed her.  
"Oh... But I hope you haven't done anything suspicious to her." Deidara looked at Sasori.  
"Of course not!"  
"Good" let's get going!" Deidara dragged Ino and Sasori out of the house.

Ino got out of Deidara's car the next morning, Ino and Sasori had decided that Deidara would drive her to school like always since Sasori lived quite far away from their house. She noticed Sasori and Sakura by the entrance.  
"I need to tell you something!" she heard Sakura say.  
"Oh, really?" Sasori asked and looked at her. "What is it brat?"  
"It's about love…"  
"Sorry, I'm already taken."  
"What?!" Sakura stared at him in shock. "But please listen at least."  
"Yeah yeah. Just tell me then." He sighed and thought that she was annoying as usual.  
"What in the? Don't tell me…!" Ino thought. "That she is in…"  
"I…"  
"Yes?"  
"Ino loves you! Please at least tell her what you feel about her even though you have someone else!" at that moment Ino realized that she hadn't told Sakura about what happened.  
"Don't feel like… _telling_ her…"  
"Please…!" Sakura begged him.  
"Sakura, it's okay…"  
"Oh, look it's little miss 'in love with Sasori', how nice." He picked her up.  
"Hey, let me down!" Ino blushed.  
"The little lady over there asked me to tell you what I feel about you even though I'm dating someone… but I don't feel like… telling you…" he smirked.  
"…Let me down you idiot!" Ino was blushing even deeper.  
"As soon as I show what I feel about instead of telling you." He kissed her.  
"What the…?!" Sakura said in confusion. "Didn't you just say that…"  
"Sorry… I forgot to call you…"  
"So you said it?"  
"He forced me to." Ino glared at Sasori.  
"But you were crying so much, it's not my fault." Sasori sighed.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Friday night, let's go inside."  
"Let me down, damn it!" Ino said and hit Sasori's head.  
"Nah, I'll carry to your lesson." Sasori smiled.  
"Stupid! It's embarrassing!"  
"I don't care about what other persons think, neither should you."  
"You're right." Ino smiled and kissed Sasori. "I love you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know already." He smirked. "I love you too." When they reached Ino's and Sakura's classroom they felt a cold glare, they immediately knew who it was from. Ino turned around to see Sasuke glaring at Sasori, she shivered. "Don't worry Ino, he's just jealous…"  
"Now that I think about it… you haven't talked to him since that day…" Sakura said.  
"You're right…" she looked at Sasuke and waved nervously, he waved back but continued to glare at Sasori. "Let go of me Sasori." Sasori put her down and she walked to Sasuke. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you for a few weeks but I didn't feel too good…"  
"I could see that…" he was irritated and didn't let Sasori out of sight.  
"Sorry, Ino. I have to go my lesson now." Sasori said and sighed. "See you later." He smiled and walked away.  
"But it seems like you're better now…"  
"Yes, I am. So please let's be friends again… or maybe you don't want to…?"  
"Sure, let's be friends, and I promise not to do something to you against your will again too. But I won't be with you when that guy is close." Sasuke said. Ino knew that he was thinking about Sasori.  
"Sure, as long as other people are allowed to be close…"  
"They are."  
"Good." Ino smiled and got a smile back.  
"But I still hate that guy no matter what you say." Sasuke muttered.  
"Uh, ok… You can do that, but don't you do anything weird to him."  
"I won't." he smirked.

Later that day Ino sat by the lake again, she looked at the water with a smile. This sure had changed quickly, just a few days ago she was here crying and now she sat here smiling. Her mobile rang and she answered.  
"Yes?"  
"Where the hell are you this now brat? I have a surprise for you, darn it."  
"Don't want to tell." Ino smirked.  
"Oh really? Well that's fine." He answered. "You don't have to either." The call was cut off.  
"Huh?" Ino stared at the mobile, the next minute she was pulled back and hugged.  
"Hello brat."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I felt that you would be here, that's why."  
"Oh… you said something about a surprise."  
"Yes, I did." He smiled and gave Ino a package.  
"What is it?"  
"Open and see for yourself." He smirked and Ino opened the package. Inside she found two puppets, one that resembled her and one that resembled Sasori.  
"What the…" she smiled and looked at them. "Aw, I feel like kissing the one with red hair."  
"Why kiss that one when you can kiss me instead?" Sasori smiled.  
"I don't know, I just feel like it." She smirked and kissed Ino. "Thank you."


End file.
